


pretty hyung who buys me food

by childofhades



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: Kang Daniel believes in one (1) golden rule: "don’t deny free food no matter the circumstance".





	pretty hyung who buys me food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterbliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbliss/gifts).



> \- hello to my beautiful prompter! i'm so sorry if this is different from the drama lol i kinda ruined everything and this is a freakin mess so i'm sorry in advance if this won't be up to ur satisfaction hehe but i still hope that you'd be able to enjoy this!
> 
>  
> 
> the first part is beta-ed but the last part is a freakin mess :c so i'm sorry! 
> 
> enjoy xx

To say that Daniel is tired is an understatement. All he wants (or needs) right now is to lie on his bed and cuddle with his soft pillows, and or maybe order a whole chicken for himself after having a long and cold shower.

  
  
But he can’t do that, not when he’s stuck on the subway platform for half an hour now. The train that he is supposed to ride has been delayed which made him a little cranky. He has tons of assignments to finish and papers to write, he can’t wait any longer. 

  
  
Daniel should’ve been home by now but his roommate and usual ride home, Jonghyun , has a date with his boyfriend.  They’ve been good friends since they met back in freshmen orientation and had been stuck together for the last 3 years. Jonghyun is a year older than Daniel but they got along really well, bonding over online games, instant ramen and obsessing over manga and anime. Today, however, is the anniversary of Jonghyun and his long term boyfriend. 

  
  
Daniel being the good roommate he is, doesn’t want to impose on their special day and decided on the ever reliable public transportation system. Riding a taxi or booking an Uber is out of the question, Daniel is a broke college student for crying out loud. To add on to his growing list of woes and pains that is simply getting longer by the second, he hasn’t eaten anything at all, having already estimated the amount of money he should spend today. If he wants to survive until he gets his allowance. Eating at the fancy restaurants near his university or at the expensive cafeteria are definitely not a good idea.  
  


He isn’t usually this broke but recently his grades needed more attention so he decided to let go of his one part time job. As a result, Daniel needs to limit his expenses at least until his mother sent him his allowance.  
  


It’s only been two weeks but Daniel feels like it’s been a year. Jisung, one of his hyungs at the university, noticed and offered him to lend him some spending money but Daniel knew that Jisung is also struggling student like him so he refused. Jonghyun had also offered but he couldn’t burden the older guy. He’s already thankful enough that he has such nice friends offering to help him.  
  
  


And maybe Daniel has niggling feeling that he may regret that decision.   
  
  
  


He hears the guard’s whistle signaling that the train has arrived. Daniel prepares to enter the train but due to the delay, there are more people struggling to get into the compact space. Daniel kind of has a big body which made him stand out in the crowd and let himself get pushed inside the train. He then maneuvers himself to the opposite side of the door.  
  


The train is surely crowded; there are groups of high school students, different kinds of workers, and elders. People are pressed against each other and there’s no space to move. Daniel internally curses himself for burning out his body this much. He should have at least eaten something before he got on the train. He is sleep deprived, hungry and stressed about his thesis. 

 

  
The train is also too jam-packed which made it hard for Daniel to breathe and he could feel his consciousness slowly slipping away. He tried really hard to keep himself awake at least for a few minutes but he could feel his body slowly giving up on him. He’s on the verge of fainting when he feels a pair of hands holding his shoulders, stabilizing him and keeping him from falling inside the crowded train.   
  


  
“Are you okay, buddy? You look pale. ”   
  


  
The kind stranger helps  Daniel to stand properly by supporting his back and shoulders. Daniel leans into the stranger’s secure frame, too tired to say anything. After a minute of trying to gain back some strength, Daniel opens one of his eyes to look at the face of the Good Samaritan who helped him.   
  


  
He asks himself if he’s dreaming because in front of Daniel is probably the most good looking person he has ever seen in his whole life. The man is wearing a suit and tie, his hair is in a comma style like those male idols Jaehwan likes to watch on television and he smells so good, so manly yet so elegant. This man is surely not a regular person that rides the subway every day, judging by what he’s wearing.   
  


  
But what Daniel finds the most attractive is this man’s moles. He has three moles that are positioned like a constellation.  
  


 

“He is so beautiful” Daniel mumbles to himself.   


 

The man looks at him worriedly. Daniel knows that he should get his shit together and say to the kind stranger that “He’s okay”, and thank him for his help and try to stay awake for the next 20 minutes. But Daniel is sleep deprived, hungry, and stressed. In other words, he’s slightly delirious and can’t be judged for what tumbles out of his mouth next.   


 

“I’m hungry. Please buy me food?” He mumbles under his breath.    
  


The stranger raises one eyebrow at him then laughs, “Sure.”

  
  
Well, that was unexpected   
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Daniel is pretty sure his face is burning right now  They are currently sitting in a high-class restaurant that Daniel is 100% certain, he couldn’t afford with his monthly allowance. The man who’s in front of him introduced himself as Ong Seongwu. Daniel asked why a guy like Seongwu was riding the subway and was told that the other’s car is currently at the mechanic so he doesn’t have a choice. He also doesn’t like riding cabs so he chose to take the subway instead.  
  


Now that Daniel is slightly more awake and is coming to his senses, he can finally see how different Seongwu is from him. He looks so elegant compared to Daniel who’s wearing his worn out hoodie and ripped jeans. The high class restaurant, Seongwu chose, made Daniel look even more out of place. He wants to say that he change his mind and say he isn’t hungry anymore but Seongwu is already conversing with the waiter about their orders.  
  


“Hey Daniel, do you have a preferred meal? Or any allergies?” Seongwu smiles at him and Daniel asks himself what he ever did in his life to be rewarded with that beautiful smile.   
  


Daniel ducks his head, afraid to make eye contact with Seongwu, “I’m allergic to shrimp… but otherwise I’m fine with anything! I’m really sorry I asked you to treat me, I didn’t know what was I thinking when I said--”  
  


“Hey it’s fine” he smiles again. Daniel wants to flip the table and yell, “WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE” but he opts for a shy smile instead. He knows he probably looks really dumb right now, dining with someone he doesn’t know. But, hey, he’s a broke university student, you don’t deny free food no matter the circumstance. That’s the golden rule.   


  
“It’s okay, I mean, I don’t have anything to do anyway and I’m pretty hungry myself. “Daniel smiles again but doesn’t make any eye contact. When he lifts his head, Seongwu is  still looking at him, a small smile dances on his lips. Daniel feels his face heating up, he is certain that he’s blushing like a teenage kid right now.   


  
Daniel tries to look at everything but Seongwu. He’s handsome, rich, and the way he carries himself is too graceful.  
  


“How old are you Daniel? I mean if you don’t mind me asking...” Seongwu added. He folded his hands and placed his chin on top of them. A pretty smile carved on his lips, eyes solely focused on Daniel.  
  


Even though he’s anxious of Seongwu’s attention, Daniel let out a smile. “I’m twenty, I’m in my third year of college right now.”  
  


Jisung never fails to remind Daniel that he should stop being too kind to strangers, that he shouldn’t trust everyone he meets in the streets. Daniel knew that Jisung is just looking after him, but with Seongwu it feels different. Have you ever met someone that you’re really comfortable with? You meet them and instantly click? As if you already met him in your past life and that everything seems to fit when you’re together?   


  
That’s exactly how Daniel feels being with Seongwu.   


 

“That means I’m older than you. Call me Hyung.” Daniel laughs and nods.  
  


Seongwu cracks another joke that makes Daniel loosen up a little more. By the time their food arrived, Daniel has talked about his mom, his two cats in Busan, and his beloved marvel collection to Seongwu. Ultimately, he even reveals to the older why he’s financially struggling right now. Seongwu listened and threw in some funny comments here and there. The waiter comes back to clean their table and later another one arrives “Excuse me sir, would you like to order wine?”   


Seongwu looks at Daniel, asking him if he wants to drink.  
  


“Uh….. I can’t drink, I still have assignments to finish today.” Seongwu nods at him and asks the waiter for the bill. He hands the waiter his black credit card and Daniel’s eyes widen. Obviously impressed about Seongwu’s black card.

 

  
Damn, this guy is loaded.  
  


 

“Hey Daniel, I don’t know if you had fun but Do you want to dine together again?”  
  


“What?”   


“Eat with me. I’ll pay for us. It’s just----I really had fun talking with you and I don’t have anyone to eat dinner with anyways.”   
  


Daniel knows better than to abuse someone’s kindness but when he meets Seongwu’s gaze, he just can't say no. So, naturally, he ignores all the alarms that rings in his mind and nods at Seongwu,  
  


“Sure hyung, are you sure it’s okay with you though?”  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
Slowly they fell into a routine, everyday Daniel waits for Seongwu at the subway platform after his class. There are days that he has to takes longer in class than usual so Seongwu ends up waiting for him. They’ll ride the subway together to go to Seongwu’s expert recommendation. Of course, Seongwu always ends up paying even though Daniel insisted on treating him on days he had extra money.   


  
Daniel recounts the things that happened to him at school, he talks about how annoying Jaehwan’s laugh is, how Jisung nags him, about his habit of eating too much candies, how cute the cat he saw earlier was and how much he wanted to take him home but couldn’t because of the dorm rules. Seongwu intently listens to Daniel’s stories, laughing every time he said something funny and vice versa. He feels like he finally met someone who understands him, his humor, his quirks, and his whole personality. His friends usually get annoyed with Daniel’s antics, but Seongwu never did.   


  
For the next weeks, this is their set-up.  
  


Daniel doesn’t really like to use his phone other than for his alarm, playing music, and watching cat videos. But ever since he got Seongwu’s number, they text almost every day He learns that Seongwu is also funny in text, and he likes to send Daniel memes. He also shares some songs that he likes to Daniel and even though Daniel really doesn’t like listening to ballads, he gives Seongwu’s favorite songs a chance.  
  


  
  
“Yow my man Daniel whatcha doin’” Jaehwan says with his fake “American” accent, he’s currently into American tv shows so he copies their accent thinking that it fits his voice. He is currently hanging out in Daniel’s apartment waiting for Jisung. The three friends are planning to go out today after being overly stressed because of their finals. “They needed their weekly bonding time” according to Jaehwan.  
  


“Daniel, are you dating someone? You’re always texting and you don’t pay attention to me anymore!” Jaehwan wails while munching Daniel’s popcorn that he was saving for his weekend anime marathon with Jonghyun. He throws Daniel a hurt look but the said boy ignores him and continues texting.  
  


He paid no attention to Jaehwan until he threw a pillow at him, Daniel glared at his annoying friend until his phone vibrated again and he smiled.  
  
  
**pretty hyung who buys me food ❤️**  
10:34 AM  
iron man is definitely COOLER than Spiderman..

  
  
Daniel learns that Seongwu is a marvel fanboy just like him. They spend hours talking about the Infinity War theories last night, Seongwu argued that some of the lead characters will die in the movie but Daniel insisted that they wouldn’t.  


 

**daniel**  
10:36 AM   
HAHA hyung, you know how i feel about that. i like stark he’s cool but he’s just a rich man with a fancy suit!   


 

  
Daniel is about to send another message when Jaehwan snatches his phone from his hand.  
  


“Who the hell is pretty hyung who buys me food?!” Daniel immediately gets up to retrieve his phone but Jaehwan is faster. He runs and locks himself in the bathroom with Daniel’s phone so the other couldn’t do anything but knock (read: bang) on the door.  
  


“I swear to god Kim Jaehwan, I’m gonna skin you alive! Give me back my phone!” Daniel shouts but Jaehwan only replies with his annoying laugh.  
  


“What the hell? You even send him selfies! You didn’t even do that to your past girlfriends!”     
  
“Man, I can’t believe you’re keeping things from me now! I’m supposed to be your best friend!”  
  
“Wow he also sends you selfies.”  
  
“He’s handsome, Daniel, introduce him to me!”  
  
“WOW YOU GUYS ATE AT THAT RESTAURANT? Even the water there is expensive as fuck! HOW COME YOU DIDN’T INVITE ME?????!”  
  


 

Jaehwan continues to rant to Daniel for the next fifteen minutes. By the time he’s finished, Jisung has arrived. Jaehwan comes out of the bathroom he was hiding in and Daniel immediately takes his phone back.  
  


They start preparing to leave, so Daniel thinks that MAYBE Jaehwan will let this topic go. He quickly texts Seongwu that he’ll be out with his friends so they'll just text later. Seongwu replies with a pic of him pouting and Daniel is tempted to just stay here in the dorms and text Seongwu.  
  


They went to the newly opened ramen restaurant near Daniel’s dorm and had to wait for an hour and a half because there were so many people. Jisung suggested another restaurant but Jaehwan almost cried saying that he was looking forward to this for the past two weeks.  
  


Once they're in, they ordered the largest bowl of ramen and let Jisung pay. He recently got an internship from a big company so he has to treat his favorite dongsaengs.  
  


“Hyung, do you know that Daniel has a hot sugar daddy?” Jaehwan suddenly blurts out causing Daniel to choke on his iced tea. Jaehwan pities him and hands him a tissue but Daniel glares at him in warning to keep his mouth shut.  
  


“SUGAR DADDY??!!” Jisung’s voice had definitely got really loud, the tables near them looked in their direction with a judgement written on their faces. Daniel looks at his hyung in disbelief, why are his friends so loud?  
  


“SSSHHHHH hyung shut up!” Daniel covers his hyung’s mouth. “Yuck dont bite me!!” He immediately retreats his hand and checks for any bruise. Jisung has canine fangs.

 

“Serves you right, how dare you cover my mouth with your dirty hand!” Jisung says looking at his compact mirror. Checking if his “pretty face” had any dirt caused by his disgusting dongsaeng.  
  


“Anyway, he’s not my sugar daddy… I mean he just treats me to food… it’s not like he gives me expensive stuff. . .he just needs someone to eat with him.” daniel smiles sheepishly.  
  


“Introduce him to me then!!!” Jaehwan gives him a puppy face, Daniel is really tempted to just punch him. Jaehwan is his friend really but when he does things like this he questions how he managed to survive three years with the other.  
  


“No! Absolutely not!” Daniel will never let his Seongwu meet his stupid friends.  
  


“Awwww look at him, Daniel’s got a crush!” the oldest of the three boys pats Daniel’s shoulder looking proud as if he’s looking at his son who finally got a girlf— boyfriend.  
  


 

Daniel feels his face heat up. Surely, he looks like peach right now.  
  


 

“He’s blushing oh my god!” Jaehwan exclaims “But dude how did you even meet your sugar daddy?”  
  


“I to— told you he’s not my sugar daddy!” Daniel tried really hard not to stutter but fails miserably. Seongwu is just a nice hyung that likes to eat with him and there’s nothing wrong with that.. .right?  
  


Daniel tells the story of how they met at the subway. He tells them how nice and gentle Seongwu is to him and he even shows them the selcas they took together.  
  


“Wow— I dont know what to say. He seems like a nice guy… but don’t let yourself get hurt okay?”  
  


Daniel knows that Jisung is just worried about him. Not because Seongwu looks dangerous but because Daniel is too kind for his own good. Daniel had girlfriends before but those were because he was too nice to reject them.  
  


Daniel just shrugs and laughs at Jisung “There’s no way Seongwu hyung can hurt me hyung, we’re just friends.”  
  


 

 

 

Or that’s what Daniel used to think. Ever since Jaehwan planted the idea of Daniel crushing on Seongwu, he has started to feel things for the older man. Whenever Seongwu casually puts his arms around Daniel, his heart starts beating fast and loud. Whenever his hyung said something even if it isn’t funny, Daniel can’t help but laugh. He knows how Seongwu likes when people call him funny, and Daniel has made it his goal to make Seongwu happy.  
  


“I don’t have a crush on him. I just like him as a hyung” he argues to himself every time his heart speeds up when Seongwu smiles at him.  
  


“He’s so pretty---everyone knows that. Admiring him is normal” he tells himself as he lies down on his bed at night, looking at the recent selfie Seongwu sent him. Seongwu looks cute with the cat filter while holding the small stuffed toy Daniel got him from the crane machine at the arcade. They spent almost an hour getting that small white seal but the joy on Seongwu’s face when Daniel handed him the doll was worth it.  
  


Frustrated with his feelings and thoughts Daniel goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. But on his way, he realizes that the light in the kitchen is still turned on. He immediately spots Jonghyun cooking ramyeon while looking at his phone. He’s probably watching some anime again.  
  


“Hey hyung” Daniel greets him.  
  


“Hey Daniel, why aren’t you asleep yet? You have a morning class tomorrow, don’t you?” Jonghyun says while checking his ramyeon to if it’s cooked already.  
  


“I’m busy thinking of things…” Daniel starts, unsure on whether he should open up to Jonghyun.  
  


Jonghyun looks at him, his eyes showing how worried he is by the younger’s tone. “You can always talk to me you know.”  
  


“Hyung, how did you know that you liked Minhyun hyung?” Jonghyun looks startled by the question but laughs, obviously caught off guard by the strange conversation.  
  


“Well, we were friends first before anything.” Jonghyun says, his ramyeon in front of him. He asks Daniel if he wanted some but Daniel declines as he’s still full from the buffet Seongwu took him to.  
  


“Minhyun is different, he’s too charismatic, too handsome, too smart, too perfect. Everyone knew how much of a full package he was. He was the guy that everyone liked. and I am just me. We were too different from each other. I was a struggling student while he’s the dean’s son.”  
  


Daniel looks at his hyung, he’s smiling as if he’s thinking about the happiest days of his life--well, Minhyun does really make him happy. Daniel can attest to that.  
  


“I just realized I liked him when one day he got so sick I needed to take care of him. He’s always the one who doted on me, bringing me food, taking care of me. It was always him. So yeah, one day I just realized that I wanted to kiss him-- in not so friendly way” Jonghyun smiles sheepishly and Daniel can’t help but laugh.  
  


“Why are you asking me this? Did you start liking someone, Daniel?”  
  


“Yes---I mean I don’t know. It’s complicated.”  
  


“People like to assume that things are complicated when there are feelings involved but it’s not. You just have to follow what you think is right. So why is it complicated?”  
  


“I---like him but he’s too way out of my league, hyung. I’m scared.”  
  


When Daniel lets those words out of his mouth, he finally realized that he really does like Seongwu. Since the day the older man helped him on the subway train, Daniel couldn’t take his mind off of him. His heart had started beating loudly “I want to kiss him in not a friendly way.” he says.  
  


“If someone likes you, nothing else should matter Daniel. So if he does like you back, then your status in life shouldn’t be a problem.”  
  


“But I’m not sure if he does like me, what should I do hyung?”  
  


Jonghyun sighs “You can feel it, trust me. Just trust your instinct.”  
  


 

 

 

 

After having that conversation, Daniel thought that he could finally fall asleep. He keeps changing position in the bed trying to fall asleep but he couldn’t.    
  


“How will I know if Seongwu-hyung likes me back?” he mumbled to himself.  
  


Daniel considers texting Jaehwan or Jisung but those two are also hopeless in love so he didn’t waste his energy on trying. He already talked to Jonghyun but he only made him more confused so now he’s out of the options.  
  


Daniel sighs.  
  


“Jisung-hyung always reminds me that whenever I’m in doubt, Google has the answer”  
  


This might not be the most logical thing to do but he’s desperate. He carefully types “how to know if your crush likes you back” he even uses incognito window to hide this from his browser history. He’s pretty sure that when jaehwan finds out about this, he will make fun of Daniel for the next ten years.   


  
There are hundreds of pages of results but Daniel clicks on the first one.  
  


_How to Tell That Your Crush Likes You Back  
  
Are you hopelessly infatuated with someone whom you can see signs of them liking you, but then again, you're not really sure? To tell whether or not your crush likes you back, look for positive body language. Ask yourself if you think they look at you a certain way, pay attention to the way they talk to you, and consider how often they socialize with you. The only certain way to know how your crush feels would be to ask or ask their friend who you are also quite close with, but if your desperate to know and need at least a glimmer of hope beforehand, these simple observations often help.  
  
Daniel cringes while reading this and then he asks himself “Is he really desperate enough to ask help from the internet? Well there’s nothing wrong in trying right?_  
  
**  
_Sign number one :_  
_Look at their body language when they are with you_**  
  
Daniel doesn’t have an afternoon class so he asks Seongwu to eat lunch with him. The older accepts as he doesn’t have any meetings today. They meet at Seongwu’s subway station stop. Daniel feels his breath hitch when he sees Seongwu arriving. He is wearing a fitted black sweatshirt and white pants, his whole outfit screams “boyfriend” and Daniel can’t help but sneak a snap.    
  


“So where are you taking me today, Daniel-ssi?” Seongwu smirks at Daniel.  
  


“Ah, there’s a new barbeque place near my university.” stuttering, Daniel leads the way to the new restaurant near his university. They get on the train and since it’s still afternoon, there are still vacant seats.   
  


Daniel can’t help but look at Seongwu, upon realizing his feelings for the older man, he starts to think about him more and more. He starts to text him more, always curious about his day or just eager to share his day with his hyung and to Daniel’s delight, Seongwu never fails to reply.  
  


**_According to sign one, if a person is interested in you, you can notice it in their body language so Daniel begins observing Seongwu._**  
  


Seongwu starts telling about the drama he likes watching and is currently ranting how idiotic the main characters are. Daniel just listens to Seongwu, taking in how cute a frustrated Seongwu is.  
  


“Daniel, you’re not listening to me” Seongwu says with a pout.  
  


Daniel shyly chuckles.  
  
  


**_Looking straight into your eyes (although they may be a little nervous doing so) means they're paying attention to you. If you feel like they are looking deep into your eyes, that could also be a sign._**  
  
  
Seongwu is staring straight into his eyes, concern is clearly seen on his good looking face. Seongwu always does this to him, his gaze penetrating into Daniel’s heart, making him more anxious than he already is.  
  


“Don’t you like your food? Did something happen in school? Anything I can help you with?” Seongwu asked, concerned, hand reaching to hold Daniel’s on the table.    
  


It’s what he always does to comfort Daniel whenever he appears to be down.  
  


  
_**Most of the time, if a crush likes you, they'll jump at the opportunity to help you. Even with small things, they'll always be there to help out with your problems (especially if you ask).  
** _

  
That causes for a faint blush on Daniel’s cheeks. “I’m fine hyung, you shouldn’t worry about me too much!”   


  
Seongwu nods at Daniel but still aware of Daniel’s unusual silence. He doesn’t ask anymore much to Daniel’s relief. He continues to talk about the drama he was ranting about, but his hand stays on Daniel’s, the younger can’t help but smile while looking at them.  
  


Maybe, just maybe, his hyung might like him back.   
  


After they finished eating, Seongwu asks Daniel if he wants ice cream which the younger enthusiastically agrees. Seongwu buys them ice cream and proceeds to sit side by side on the bench in the park.

 

Daniel’s mind is occupied with what he talked with Jonghyun last night when Seongwu asks him to hold his ice cream,   


Seongwu suddenly kneeled down in front of him, and Daniel let out a loud gasp. “Hyung, what are you doing?”   


Seongwu looks up to Daniel with a smirk “I’ve been wanting to do this since earlier..”   


“Hyung, I’m---“   


 

Daniel doesn’t even get to finish his sentence when Seongwu suddenly--- reaches out to his shoes and properly ties his shoelaces.   


 

“Oh, that’s it” Daniel mumbles and lets out a disappointed laugh.   


“Were you expecting something else?”   


“What are you talking about hyung? Come on, let’s go”   


 

Daniel just want to hit himself for getting his hopes up like that, it’s not like he’s expecting Seongwu to suddenly ask him out in front of people in a public park right? Seongwu seems like the romantic type so he will probably rent out a whole restaurant with a band playing, flowers in his hands while declaring his love in the cheesiest way possible.   
  


Not like this.   
  


 

 

 

Weeks passed after the kneeling incident, Daniel is just growing crazier every day. More and more signs on that list have been crossed out. He is trying not to get his hopes up but whenever he imagines Seongwu liking him back, he can’t help but feel giddy.  
  
  
He wasn’t usually like this with his past girlfriends or boyfriends, normally it’s Daniel who receives more affection from his partner. Jisung used to reprimand him about this “Daniel treat your partners better” he would say and only now does Daniel understand.  
  
  
So he waits for Seongwu to say something; he initiates more skinship, is a little clingier, acts a little more than a friend but Seongwu didn’t say nor ask anything.  
  
  
“Daniel!” Jisung shouts while he excitedly runs to where Daniel and Jaehwan are sitting.  
  


They don’t have a class today as this day marks the end of the semester. They only have to attend a seminar and do their clearance, finally they can enjoy a two month break from hell (of assignments, terrible professors, freeloading groupmates, and examinations)  
  
  
“Hey hyung!” Daniel smiles. He is definitely in a good mood since he is almost sure that Seongwu does like him back. Just the thought of having Seongwu as his boyfriend is enough for Daniel to be giddy.  
  


“Hey kid, why are you so happy? Anyways, do you guys want to come with me to my hometown next week? My mother called me this morning” the oldest looks so thrilled. It’s really been a while since he visited his hometown.  
  


“Cool! Of course we’re in, right Daniel?” Jaehwan answers while munching his pancakes. He looks absolutely disgusting eating like a child, Jisung gives him a disgusted stare but sighs before wiping the sauce around Jaehwan’s mouth with tissue.  
  


“I’m sorry Hyung, I have to pass.”  
  
  


Both boys turn to look at Daniel who’s playing with his hands looking absolutely anxious, “I already got plans for the break, Sorry—“  
  


  
“Well, I’m pretty sure your sugar daddy is keeping you busy” Jaehwan grinned teasingly.  
  
  
“No, it’s not like that, I’m planning to confess to Seongwu-hyung”  
  
  
Jisung  beams at Daniel, proud that the boy has finally gathered all his courage to confess his feelings. He has seen how the boy has grown since he was a freshman and the way Daniel talks about Seongwu, he’s never seen Daniel that way before.  
  


He looks so goddamn in love.  
  
  
  
“Congrats bro! I wish you the best.”  
  
  


“Congrats Daniel! You can do it! If you need us for anything, you can always call us, alright?”  
  
  
The boys decided to continue eating, they still have an hour left before the annual mandatory seminar everyone has to attend. Jaehwan is talking about the latest composition he has written for his crush Sewoon.  
  
  
Recently Daniel has decided to take part time jobs again. he wanted to confess to Seongwu at the older’s favorite restaurant, and for Daniel to afford that he needed to take part time jobs. Jisung knew this girl who’s from Japan who needed a tutor for her Korean class, and since Daniel needed some extra cash, He volunteered himself.  The pay is good and the girl, Momo, is very nice and polite.   
  


After eating, the boys immediately went to the auditorium for the seminar. Following Jisung’s lead they sat in the third row (much to Jaehwan’s dismay, him and Daniel will just probably sleep so they wanted to sit at the back which earned them both a smack to the heads by Jisung)  
  


The auditorium slowly gets filled with students, the chattering has becoming louder as more students came in. Everyone just wants this seminar to be over with but at the same time they are excited on who’s the invited speaker for this year. Last year their university invited G-dragon as the speaker to motivate the students. Even Daniel was so excited to see one of the most successful idols of all time right in front of him for free  
.  
  


As the light dims, their dean walks to the podium. He talks about the goals and mission of the university, Daniel doesn’t pay attention anymore, he secretly peeks at his phone.  
  
  
Weird. Seongwu hasn’t texted him at all this morning. Not even a ‘Good morning’ message. Seongwu never fails to text him a ‘Good morning’ message.  
  
  


Daniel frowns at his phone, he can hear their dean introducing the speaker so he quickly hid his phone and turned to pay attention to what their dean is saying,  
  
  
“—-at his young age, he was able to establish his own company. He is the brain behind your favorite mobile games and I’m very proud to introduce him today, the CEO of OpenYourMind Company, Mr. Ong Seongwu”  
  
  
Daniel lets out gasp that caught his friends’ attention. His eyes glued to the guy who was now standing behind the podium, thanking the dean for his nice words.  
  
  
“Daniel, are you alright???” Jisung asks worriedly.  
  
  
“Guys, that’s my Seongwu!” he excitedly points to the stage.  
  


 

 

  
  
  
Daniel pays attention to every word Seongwu is saying, he looks so serious and collected, different from the Seongwu who jokes and plays around with Daniel. He talks about the struggles he faced when he was still starting, and Daniel listens intently.  
  
  
This Seongwu is the Seongwu that he’s not yet familiar with, hell, Daniel didn’t even know that Seongwu owned his own company. Right then and there, he realizes that whenever they are alone, it was Daniel who talked about his day. Seongwu just listened to him, only sharing couple of comments here and there.  
  
  
Daniel frowns at that thought, maybe Seongwu just forgot to mention it to Daniel, and he is very private after all. He shakes his head, upset with himself, he shouldn’t think of Seongwu like that.  


  
There are also things Seongwu doesn’t even know about Daniel, it’s only fair that Daniel doesn’t know everything about him.  
  
“Hey, did you know that your sugar daddy is rich as fuck?” Jaehwan whispers to Daniel.  


  
Daniel doesn’t answer, instead he focuses his gaze on Seongwu. He looks ethereal standing in front of the crowd.  
  


“Wow, Daniel he really is way out of your league”   
  


He knows that he shouldn’t get hurt and that Jaehwan doesn’t mean to offend him, but damn, those words hit straight through his heart. It was like he was splashed with cold water on his face, like he was finally brought back to reality after having a really good dream.  
  


Daniel observes how Seongwu interacts with the audience. He’s charming, witty, and full of surprises-- and above all, he’s rich. He could probably afford to buy the building of Daniel’s apartment. His salary for a day is probably more than Daniel could earn in a year.  
  


 

And then, what about Daniel?   
  


Daniel’s mother is no millionaire, she lives by cooking home cooked meals in the province. She doesn’t have an empire or chains of restaurants unlike Seongwu’s parents. He wasn’t born with a golden spoon in his mouth.  
  


He got into the university with a scholarship he earned from joining the dance team. Daniel was also not born a genius so he has to study his ass off everyday to make sure he meets the GPA requirement in order to keep his scholarship. He works part time to earn money for his daily needs. He doesn’t have a car so he asks his friends to give him a ride or he rides the subway every day.

  
  


Daniel likes to drink soju, Seongwu prefers wine.  
  
Daniel likes instant ramen, Seongwu doesn’t eat fast food.  
  
Daniel’s past time is to skate and dance, Seongwu likes to read and write poetry  
  
Daniel’s life is black and white, while Seongwu was a beautiful bright light.  
  
Daniel is just the polar opposite of the perfect-- Ong Seongwu.  
  
  


 

Jonghyun is wrong, no matter what Daniel does he will never be enough for Seongwu. Not when Seongwu can have the stars and the moon while daniel can only offer him---his heart.  
  


Jaehwan excitedly pulls Daniel to where Seongwu is standing right after the talk, most of the students have left the auditorium but some stay to talk to this year’s speaker. Seongwu is surrounded by both boys and girls, Daniel doubts that all of them have questions to ask Seongwu in relation to the talk.   
  


“Hey, go get your man! Introduce him to me” Jaehwan nudges Daniel while trying to wave at Seongwu, hoping that they would get his attention.   
  


For a split second, Seongwu’s eyes catches Daniel’s, Seongwu smiles and excuses himself from the hoard of students flocking him. As he makes his way to Daniel’s side, Daniel can feel himself sweating bullets, his heartbeats quickens, as if he had just run a marathon. He has never been this nervous, not when he auditioned for the dance team or when he applied for the scholarship. He’s becomes even more nervous when he realize that at this very moment, Seongwu will meet his friends whom he treats like his own family.    


  
When Seongwu stops in front of them, his hand automatically pats the younger’s shoulder. Daniel automatically relaxes, what was he so nervous for? Seongwu is just a friend whom he likes more than a friend.    
  


After introducing Jaehwan and Jisung to Seongwu, they quickly leave as Jaehwan still needs to pass his requirements for his projects and Jisung has to go back to his internship to report. Thus Daniel and Seongwu are left alone inside the auditorium.   
  


“Do you know that I used to dance too?” Seongwu says as he walks to the stage. Daniel follows him closely curious about this new revelation he found about the older male. Seongwu doesn’t really share personal things with Daniel. Seongwu sharing things is a nice change and so Daniel smiles at Seongwu.    
  


 

“I did ballet when I was a kid but I had to stop when I had a small accident. When I was in college, it was required to join at least one club so I joined the dance team, it was nice.” Seongwu said grinning from ear to ear, he seemed to have really enjoyed the dance team.   
  


Daniel takes this as a chance to bring up the thought he had earlier. He doesn’t know when he would have this chance again.    
  


“Hyung, I realized you never told me about these things.”    
  


 

“What?” Seongwu turns around to look at Daniel, he is still on the stage while Daniel is watching him, seated in the front row.   
  


“Personal things like this, your likes, dislikes.” Daniel contemplates, he stutters because he doesn’t know how Seongwu will react. Will he get mad at Daniel for asking these things?  For being too nosy? Will he laugh at Daniel for being too crazy? He wants to know everything about Seongwu too. He wants him to talk to him about his day, share his favorite songs and movies, visit his hometown with him, or introduces him to his friends.    
  


“I did, Daniel. I tell you about my favorite dramas, right?”   
  
“I just want to know more things about you hyung. I just realized that---ah, I just want to get to know you more.”   
  


 

Seongwu takes a long breathe before walking down and sitting next to Daniel. Daniel feels his heart pounding so heart, so loud against his chest. Seongwu looks even more beautiful today than usual.    
  
No, he’s always so beautiful to Daniel’s eyes.   


  
  
  
“Daniel-ah, do you like me as more than a friend?”   
  
  
His question is met with deafening silence.   
  
  
Daniel feels his soul leave his body by Seongwu’s sudden question. He wants to say something but he’s too stunned to say something. He couldn’t read Seongwu’s expression, as if the person in front of him is a stranger whom he just met.   
  
It wasn’t the right time to say these things. If Daniel would confess, he wants it to be grand and special, especially it’s for the person he likes the most. He has been saving money to rent a restaurant for a night, the one that Seongwu likes the most. He would sing to him (even though he doesn’t sing) and dance with him. At the end of the night, Daniel would confess his feelings and Seongwu would accept his love.   
  
  
That’s what Daniel has planned in his head.   
  
  
Or rather, that’s what Daniel would like to happen.   
  
  
“Hyung.”   
  
  
“Daniel, I’m sorry.”   
  
  
Daniel doesn’t wait any longer, the moment he hears that from Seongwu himself, he takes that chance to run away. He faintly remembers Seongwu calling him to come back but what he hears is enough.   
  


Daniel doesn’t want Seongwu to feel sorry for rejecting his feelings. After all, this is his feelings.    
  


“Stupid. I’m so stupid.” Daniel mutters as he watches himself in the mirror. “I’m so stupid.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s been two weeks since the school break has started but Daniel has barely went out of his apartment. He spent the last two weeks playing video games with Jonghyun, catching up with new chapters of his favorite mangas and playing with their neighbor’s cats.    


He has been trying to distract himself from thinking about a certain someone. Daniel has been trying hard to suppress the pain he has been feeling ever since that day Seongwu has rejected him. He knows that it wasn’t the other man’s fault for not feeling the same way but still, he couldn’t feel but be sad because he didn’t expect for things to be like this. His first mistake is befriending someone he just met randomly. His second mistake is believing he liked him back.   


Daniel blocked all his connections from Seongwu. He blocked his number and in other messaging sites. He also realized that they’re not even friends in any social media accounts. Daniel pities himself again.   


There are days he will look at his phone, waiting for it to light up and see a familiar name, but it never happened.  It is as if Seongwu never existed in his life. It was like Ong Seongwu is just a dream and now he’s wide awake to face the reality---that the man he like, doesn’t like him back.

 

It sucks.    


  
Daniel feels like tearing up again. It was his first time liking someone this much and he wasn’t aware that it would hurt like this. As if he lost a part of himself in process of liking someone too much. It hurts. It might not be evident on Daniel’s personality but he’s a complete hopeless romantic. He likes the idea of falling in love and being loved back.    


  
“Daniel.”

  
  
Daniel turns to see Jonghyun staring at him worriedly like how a Father would stare at his troubled child. Jonghyun has been very helpful for the past weeks Daniel was moping around. He even bought him chocolates and ice cream when he heard about what happened.    
  


“Hyung, don’t worry about me. Just leave and enjoy your trip with Minhyun hyung. I’m pretty sure I won’t burn our apartment for three days you’re away.”   


“Come on. Get up. You’re coming with me.”   
  
Jonghyun then throws a familiar bag to Daniel, his camping bag, “I already packed your things. Come on, Minhyun is waiting for us.”   
  
  


 

 

  
When they arrived at Minhyun’s best friend’s beach house, Daniel is surprised to see some faces he hasn’t seen before. They introduced themselves as Jonghyun and Minhyun’s high school friends. They are nice enough to ask why Daniel’s eyes look puffy. Jonghyun probably told them in advance that he’ll be coming with his heart broken friend.   
  


The guy called Dongho helped them carry their bags to their rooms.    
  


“Will it be okay if you will stay with one of our friends? We only have four rooms here so you have to room with him.”   
  


The room has only one bed but there’s also a couch so Daniel think it wouldn’t be a problem at all. The bed is spacious too plus they are both guys so Daniel doesn’t mind sharing. Daniel smiles at Dongho and thanks him for helping him with his stuff.   
  


“It’s fine. Thank you hyung.”    
  


“No problem kiddo. If you need anything, you can ask any of us here.” Dongho taps his shoulder. “And whoever that person is, it’s his lost. You’ll find someone better.”   
  


When Daniel wakes up, it’s already 8pm. He is exhausted from the travel so he decided to sleep right after he drops his bag to the floor. He also noticed that his roommate has already arrived. His roommate’s stuff was organized neatly in the drawer.   
  


It is pretty loud downstairs. He can hear Minhyun’s annoying laugh and Jonghyun scolding him to slow down from drinking.    
  


The party must have started.    
  


Daniel then decided to take a shower and fix himself before showing himself to the people downstairs. He doesn’t want anyone to pity him anymore. Now that he’s sure Jonghyun told them his story.   
  


 

By the time, Daniel goes downstairs he realizes that the noise is gone and replaced by eerie silence.    
  


 

“Where are the hyungs?” Daniel asks himself as he dials Jonghyun’s number.    
  


He slept for almost 8 hours without drinking or eating anything so he decides to go to the kitchen and look for something to eat. God, Daniel feels like eating an entire chicken by himself. His last meal was yesterday evening and he only ate ramen.   
  
He could hear someone moving in the kitchen so he takes a peak and was surprised someone so familiar.  Someone so familiar to him that Daniel thinks that maybe he is still sleeping.   


  
Maybe this is just one sick dream.   
  


Daniel pinches himself to wake up but that person was still there.    
  


 

“Seongwu-hyung.”   
  
  
  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Seongwu turns around startled by Daniel’s voice.    
  


 

Kang Daniel.    
  


When Seongwu met Daniel in the train, he thought Daniel looked like a puppy. He reminded him of his own puppy back in his hometown. So when the puppy asked him for food, he immediately agreed.    
  


That day Seongwu’s car broke down so he decided to take the subway. It wasn’t his first time anyway, back when he was still a student, there were days he has to take the subway too.    
  


 

Contrary to some beliefs, Ong Seongwu has his fair share of obstacles when he was still a student. Despite his family having money, Seongwu decided to start his own company from his own hard earned money. He worked his ass of for almost 16 hours every day that he lost his time for other aspects in life. He used to have a girlfriend but that girlfriend couldn’t stand Seongwu’s lifestyle that she left him. Seongwu didn’t care though, he never liked that girl anyway.    
  


Now that he’s twenty-seven, Seongwu realized that maybe he needs a person in his life other himself too.    


 

And that was the time, he met Daniel.   
  
  
Daniel is beautiful.   
  


Seongwu realized that when they dined for the first time. Daniel’s laugh made him feel something in his stomach. As if there were butterflies flying around causing his heart to beat so fast and loud. Daniel’s eyes sparkles whenever he talks about the things he love. He loves talking about his friends, his cats, his love for dancing and other things. Seongwu loves listening when Daniel talks. That boy never stopped talking but that’s okay. Seongwu would never stop listening anyway.   
  


When he’s with Daniel, Seongwu feels like he’s teenager again. As if he gained back all the years he spent slaving for his company. Daniel is like a fountain of youth and Seongwu feels like he’s getting addicted.   
  


Daniel too.   
  


 

He realized that Daniel has started to make moves on him. The subtle touches became more evident as time goes by. Daniel started getting clingy but Seongwu didn’t mind that. He loved getting Daniel’s full attention on him. It made him feel special.    
  


Seongwu already knew that Daniel has a crush on him.   
  


 

A big **teenage** crush.

  
  
Like the crushes Seongwu experienced back in college. There was this girl that he liked so much that he spent all his money on her. He bought him flowers, chocolates and other things she likes. He brought her to expensive restaurants and did everything she wanted him to do. He liked her. His heart starts beating so fast whenever the girl kissed him on his cheeks. He was so excited and thrilled when the girl finally let him undress her. Or rather she undressed for him.   


  
They dated. 

  
They kissed.   


They had sex.   
  


 

But that’s it. After a month, Seongwu realized that he already grew tired of her. That the crush he had on her had an expiration.    
  
That happened once.   


Then twice.   


Thrice.   


 

Until Seongwu met that woman he last dated, they dated for two years but it was all because of their parents. The girl grew tired of Seongwu’s lifestyle and decided to leave him. It was fine for Seongwu, he was used to people leaving him anyway.   


  
Then Seongwu realized that that wasn’t the case with Daniel.   


  
They’ve been seeing each other for almost seven months now. They never kissed or hugged intimately. He never even held Daniel’s hands for longer five minutes. Seongwu hasn’t done the things he did with his past lovers with Daniel.   
  


But he’s sure that Daniel was someone he wanted to stay,

  
  
Daniel was just twenty and Seongwu was twenty-seven.

  
  
He realized that maybe what Daniel has for him was the feeling he used to have for his partners in the past. Maybe Daniel’s feelings will fade away too. He will grew tired of him, then leave him for someone else.

  
  
Daniel was still in college, his life has barely started while Seongwu was at the age where he’s looking for someone to settle down with. Daniel was probably looking for someone to enjoy youth with, he’s not yet looking for someone to spend a lifetime. Something serious.   


  
So when Daniel confessed that he liked Seongwu, Seongwu panicked.   
  
  


 

 

 

  
“Daniel.”   


 

  
Silence envelops the two as they stare in each other’s eyes.   
  


“What are you doing here, hyung?”   
  


“This is my beach house.”   
  


Daniel nods as he fiddles with his pink sweater He looks innocent. Seongwu holds himself from thinking something dirty.  

  
_  
Stop. You hurt him. _

 

  
“Daniel. Have you eaten?”   
  


Seongwu realized that the boy looks thin since the last time they saw each other. He looks pale too, and his eyes looks empty. Seongwu did that.   
  


“No, I’m fine.”   
  


“You lost weight, Daniel. Do you want me to cook for you?”    
  


Seongwu doesn’t know what to do. He wants to curse Jonghyun for not telling him that the friend he’s bringing was Daniel. He almost had a heart attack when he saw him sleeping on his bed.    
  


In his room.   
  


God, He hates his friends.

  
  
“Jonghyun and the others went out to buy more alcohol.”   


  
Daniel stands awkwardly. He’s trying to look everywhere but not Seongwu.   
  


Seongwu deserved this.   
  


“Daniel.”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“Can we talk?”   
  


 

“Seongwu!!! We’re back!!!!!!!” Seongwu grimaces as he hears Minki’s loud voice followed by Dongho’s princess laugh and Minhyun’s chuckles.    
  


“Oh, Daniel you’re awake.” Minhyun put his arms around Daniel and ruffles his hair.   
  


 

 

Asshole?

 

  
Seongwu eyes Minhyun. 

 

  
  
“Oh,  you met Seongwu already.” Jonghyun chimes in.

  
  
Awkward.

  
  
“Ah---“ 

  
  
“Yes, we met already hyung. Do you have food? I’m hungry.” Daniel says a little loudly (and awkwardly) saving both him and Seongwu.    
  


 

“Seongwu, why didn’t you feed our Daniel.”    
  


 

Our Daniel.   
  


 

This bitch.   
  


 

 

 

 

Seongwu has to stop himself a lot of times from killing Minhyun. He is normally not this touchy but ever since he returned from that grocery trip, he has been all over Daniel. Touching him every chance he gets. Jonghyun is there too but never questioned why his boyfriend is suddenly so clingy towards his Daniel.    
He’s five minutes away from smacking Minhyun’s face when Daniel excuses himself and went outside the house.   
  


“Follow him, dumbass.” Minhyun said.   


 

“What?”   
  


Seongwu is surprised. What?   
  


 

“Stupid, Do you think we won’t figure out that the Daniel you were texting and Jonghyun’s roommate Daniel was the same? Dude. You were literally heart eyeing him when we arrived.”     


 

“Then why are you unnecessarilyly touching him?”    
  


Jonghyun and Minhyun both laugh.

  
  
“Honestly, I was so ready to smack your face, Hwang.”

  
“Dude that was payback when you kissed Jonghyun right in front of me when you were drunk back in college.”    


Bitch.   
  


 

 

 

  
Daniel is sitting by the shore when Seongwu found him. He looks so serene while gazing at the night sky. Seongwu doesn’t even know what to say to Daniel but before he knows it, he is already walking towards the other boy. Like a magnet, he finds himself walking back to Daniel.   
  


“Daniel.”

  
“Hyung.”   
  
  
Seongwu takes a long breathe as he sit beside Daniel. Close but not too near him. He wants to give the younger boy distance as much as possible.   
  
“Daniel---about what happened.”

 

Before he could even finish what he’s saying, Daniel already stands up again. Ready to run away from Seongwu. Again.

 

Seongwu immediately grabs his wrist to keep him from walking away. This time, he won’t let Daniel go. He has to let him finish talking. 

 

“Hyung. What else do you need?” Daniel eyes look cold. “Do you really have to reject me again and again? I get it already. Now please let me go.” 

 

But Seongwu knows that the moment he lets go, he will regret for the rest of his life.

 

“No.” He tugs Daniel a little closer to him. It’s cold, Daniel’s feels cold. “Daniel, I’m sorry--”

 

“You have to stop saying sorry, hyung. These are my feelings----” Daniel pulls back his hand but Seongwu is faster to hold him back. 

 

“I like you too.”

 

There he said it.

 

Seongwu knows that this will change everything. He knew that by saying that he likes Daniel, it will amplify his feelings a million times more. God. He is whipped. He doesn’t expect Daniel to hug him nor kiss him after saying this but atleast the boy stops pulling away from him.

 

“So you like me in a brotherly way.”

 

Seongwu never imagines himself hitting Daniel even one time. He would never hurt the boy in any way. But this one, he wants to smack Daniel’s head for being stupid.

 

“I like you in not a hyung way, idiot.”

  
  
  


Daniel gasps a little too loudly. 

 

“ME? YOU LIKE ME? No offense but you have poor standards, hyung.”

 

Really.

 

  
  
Kang Daniel is literally one of a kind. Seongwu laughs as he hugs the younger boy who is still in shock by his confession. He’s so warm.

 

“I was afraid you know,” He whispers to Daniel’s ears. “You are too beautiful for someone like me, Daniel. You shine so bright and I’m afraid that one day you will realized that you deserve so much more than me.”

  
  


“Hyung…..is that why you said sorry?”

 

Seongwu nods.

 

“I am. I’m sorry for hurting you. You ran away before I could even explain myself. I panicked..” he pauses again as he cradles Daniel’s face in his palms. “You are so precious, I would never intentionally hurt you.”

 

They exchange smiles.

 

“What I feel for you is not a temporary crush, hyung. I know I’m young and naive and you’re successful and wiser than I could ever be but please give me a chance. Can you atleast give  **us** a chance?”

  
  


Chance.

  
  


Seongwu stopped believing that he could ever find someone that will stay in his life forever but he wanted to give whatever Daniel and he has a chance. 

 

Daniel has become Seongwu’s favorite drink that he doesn’t mind getting intoxicated with. Daniel has become Seongwu’s favorite song to wake up to. Daniel has become Seongwu’s moon. 

  
  


It’s a little too early to say that everything will go smoothly from now on. They both know that life is a bitch and this world is a little too ugly. But as Seongwu places his lips on Daniel’s, he knows that  **maybe** they could make it.

  
  


“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my loml (c) and to a and k! <3 love u all.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this fic hehe


End file.
